Big Time Family Adventures
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: A series of one-shots about the cute families of Cargan and Kames. And their adventure along with their kids. It's going to be a wild ride! Cargan family, and Kames growing family! cute, fluffy, sometimes dramatic, sexy, you name it! have fun.


**Family**

Logan watched his daughter sing along with the character on the television. She's holding a toy microphone in her hand and dancing. Oh God, she's going to be a singer. Thought Logan, well it really doesn't surprise him that much. He was a singer, still is, Carlos is a singer, it'd only be natural if she was born a singer.

"Kitty, what are you singing?" asks Logan smiling. The little fair skinned, chocolate brown eyed, pink cheeked, long light brown haired little girl turns around and smiles a dimply smile with a couple of teeth missing.

"Katy Perry!" she yells excitedly and bursts out into her rendition of "California Gurls"

"Kitty, what did your papi tell you about listening to those types of songs? You're too young for that." he fathers causing her to pout.

"But daddy! You guys said the same thing about Lady Gaga! I like Lady Gaga." she says nodding her head.

"Katherine Delilah Garcia. You are too young for those singers. Go listen to some nursery rhymes."

"Euch, that's for babies! Like Mat!" she makes a face of disgust. Logan sighs, rolling his eyes. She is going to be hand full. Lord help me now.

"Fine, have it your way. But I'll be talking to papi when he gets home." he says getting up from the couch.

"Okay! Bye!" she yells and turns back towards the television. Logan sighs and walks into the babies room. It's decorated with light blue walls and cloud designs on the ceiling, in which they had to call Kendall and James for help in order to do. There is a rocking chair in the corner, a two door cabinet filled with diapers, baby bottles, clothes, etc…along the wall. A white wooden crib by a large window with an outer space themed bedding set. And a giant stuffed teddy bear next to the crib.

Logan walks over to said crib and smiles when he sees, one year old baby Mateo Adam Garcia, looking up at him with large honey brown eyes and he's babbling. Logan tickles his tummy with his finger causing the baby to squirm.

"Hey there sleepy head. You have a good sleep?" he asks in a weird, cute voice. The baby babbles more and grips and un-grips his little fingers as if asking to be lifted up. Logan reaches into the crib and picks him up, kissing his chubby cheeks and grabbing his pacifier before walking out.

He walks into the kitchen and sets the baby in his highchair.

"Kitty, pause that for a while and come get some lunch." he hollers from the kitchen. A loud okay! Is heard followed by a pitter patter of running ballet slippers.

"What are we having?" she asks, grabbing her "Spongebob" table mat and setting it down on the table before taking a seat.

"How does PB and J sound?" he says while looking into the fridge.

"Yes please!" she says and turns to look at Mat.

"Do you also want some- he's cut off by the phone ringing.

"Kat, can you get that for me?"

"Shurp!" she says getting up and running to the small table by the living room. Logan rolls his eyes at her combination of "Sure and Yup" she's always creating words. He'll have to talk to her about that later.

"Yellow hello, how may I help you!" she says into the phone.

"Oh hi uncle James. I'm fine. Uh huh, uh huh, okay. Daddy it's uncle James. Bye uncle James!" she hands the phone over to Logan.

"Hello?" he says, while spreading jelly onto a piece of bread.

"Nothing, just about to feed the monkeys." he smiles when Katherine begins to scratch her armpits and make monkey noises.

"Of course you can come over later. Yeah. Alright. Wait, Kitty want's to tell you something." he hands the phone back to her.

"Uncle James! Are you going to bring Annie with you!…yes! Thank you! I can't wait!" she hangs up. Logan shakes his head smiling at her excitement.

"One PB and J for one pretty little girl (he places the 'Zoo Pals' plastic plate down on the table) and some fruits and veggies for the chunky monkey!" he says attacking the little boys' cheeks. The baby giggles and swats at Logan's face. He takes a seat across from Kitty, who has already started eating her sandwich. He grabs a small carrot stick and puts it in Mat's mouth.

"Ha ha, you still have to eat veggies!" she taunts the baby with an accusing finger. Logan glares at her.

"So do you little miss. Now get to it." she slumps her small shoulders and grumbles something under her breath.

"Daddy, can I have some apple juice?" she asks. Logan nods and gets up, grabbing her favorite "Batman" cup and filling it up. Katherine is not like most little girls. She's sort of tom boyish. She's not a big fan of dolls, she prefers stuffed animals and action figure dolls. Although her clothes come off a bit as girly, that's about as girly as she'll get. Logan's mother has told him it's probably a phase or something, and when she gets older she'll get more into girly stuff, like boys and make up and skirts.

God the look on Carlos' face when she said that. In Carlos' world, his little girl is still four year old Kat. She never grows up and she never leaves home. But that's in his crazy little head. Not for Logan though, he knows she's going to grow up and ask about things like boys and make up eventually. Let's hope that's not too soon. She's still too young for all that.

Logan smiles when he sees Mat slightly slobbering and clapping his hands together. His little man. The man that will continue the Garcia legacy for centuries to come. The king of the house. Carlos' pride and joy. Logan would like for Mat to become a doctor someday, just like him. Carlos hopes he becomes a super hero. Then again, Carlos is hoping the same for himself... Still. Shake my head.

"Okay daddy, all done." she holds up the clean plate. Logan grabs it and tosses it in the trash.

"Okay. Can you go in your room and clean up for when Annie comes? Can you do that for your daddy?"

He asks, wiping off Mat's face with his bib.

"Sure." she's not happy about it, but she listens. He wipes off the table and highchair after putting Mat in his baby bouncer. A while later, the front door opens. Logan looks up from his book, smiling when he sees Carlos taking off his shoes.

"Papi!" yells Kat, holding her arms apart and running towards the Latino.

"Hey Sweet pea." he says picking her up and moving towards the living room. He plops down on the couch and Kat crawls off his lap.

"Hey you." Logan leans over and kisses his cheek. Carlos smiles.

"Where's little man?"

"Over on his bouncer."

Carlos nods and gets up, taking off his over shirt but leaving his tank top on, then he walks to the rocker and picks up the smiling little boy.

"How's the man of the house? Huh. Did you take care of your sister and daddy for me while I was gone?" he bounces the baby a few times causing giggles to come out of his little mouth. Carlos walks back to the couch and lays down, his head on Logan's lap and he holds the baby in a sitting position on top of his chest. He begins to play with Mat, pulling him forward and back, motor boating his little cheeks and tickling his tummy. Logan watches his husband play with their son. It's really an adorable scene to witness.

"How was work?" asks Logan, running his fingers through the short black locks, something he's done ever since they started dating.

Carlos sighs, "Tiring. I'm so damn sore." he whines, pouting at the baby who is playing with the hem of his loose tank. Logan runs his hands down his tense tan shoulders.

"Definitely sore." he mummers beginning to massage him, making Carlos sigh contentedly.

"Mmm, that feels good." he says, closing his eyes and laying the baby down on his chest. Logan smiles and kneads where his neck and shoulders meet. He looks over at Kitty, she's on the floor, coloring and humming something that sounds strangely familiar to "Rule The World". He turns back to Carlos. He's already sleeping, snoring softly. He's not the only one. Mat is asleep as well, sucking on his little thumb, the side of his face plastered against Carlos' steady falling chest.

Logan massages for a few more minutes before carefully sliding out from under Carlos' head, replacing his thighs with a soft pillow. An hour later, everyone is awake and Logan is in the kitchen with Carlos, both preparing dinner. The door rings, Logan sets down his cloth and walks over. He opens it and is met with three large smiles.

"Hey guys, c'mon in." he steps aside and lets his friends in.

"Hi uncle Logy!" greets Annie, hugging his legs quickly and running towards the kitchen, doing the same to Carlos before running to Kitty. They both let out squeals of delight at each others sights.

Logan gives James and Kendall a quick hug before leading them into the kitchen.

"Hey bro." says James, walking over to Carlos and meeting him in a "bro-hug" they never lost that goofy friendship they always had. Kendall greets Carlos, taking a seat at the island.

"Hi uncle Kendall, uncle James!" says Kitty, running up to James who picks her up and kisses her cheek. He sets her down and she skips over to Kendall, jumping up to kiss him too, then they're off. Off to their adventures.

"What's happening with you guys? How have you been?" asks Logan, taking a seat next to the smiling blonde.

"Nothing really…

"Just you know, working, sleeping, finding a surrogate, nothing too out there…

Trails off James, pretending to take interest at the ceiling. Logan and Carlos' head whip towards him.

"What? Really!" asks Carlos excitedly. James grins and nods.

"Yup."

"Finally, shhdude, I thought you'd never be able to have Kendall's baby." jokes Carlos. James glares at him halfheartedly but nods.

"Mhm, me too. But we finally found a wiling woman. We're going to go meet with her next Wednesday."

Says James glowing with excitement.

"Are you excited Kendall?" Logan turns to the blonde, letting Carlos and James to talk.

"Yeah, of course I'm excited dude. Me and James are going to have a baby…well besides you know…

"Yeah, how is she? Does she know?"

"No. And I don't really think she needs to know."

"She has to know. What if she doesn't let you see Annie anymore?"

"She's my daughter Logan. I'm going to be in her life whether Jo likes it or not." he says playing with something. Logan stares at Kendall. He can see worriment etched in his eyes. He knows how much Kendall loves Annie, and how it would kill him if Jo cut off his privilege of seeing her. Annie Hope Knight is Kendall's daughter from his previous engagement to Jo. She had gotten pregnant at eighteen and Kendall vowed to be there for her and his baby, but Jo had other plans. She wasn't so ready to be a parent. But after much begging and pleading from Kendall, she decided to keep her.

But she wasn't so keen on keeping Kendall anymore. She cheated on him with Jett Stetson and ever since, Kendall was alone, until James admitted his attraction to the blonde and they became what now is. After Jo had Annie, she decided to take it to court and they settled on a shared custody, but Jo has just as much power, if not more to close that agreement. And considering that Kendall is in a same sex relationship, his chances are slim.

"You guys!" yells James, snapping them both out of their thoughts.

"Huh? What?" says Logan.

"Um, the food is ready." he says pointing at the served plates. Logan and Kendall nod and take their seats. Annie and Kitty already there, chatting animatedly about some new toy that just came out, Mat on his highchair right next to Carlos. Dinner goes by just great. Full of conversation, mostly revolving around James, of course. He and Carlos talk like giddy school girls about the awesome play dates the two little boys will have together. How James will teach him to look good and take after him, fashion wise, because no way in hell is the baby going to wear plaid and beanies. Hell no.

Kendall rolls his eyes at his fiancée, muttering something about how he spoils James too much. During desert, they watch amused as Mat tries to eat his cupcake, which consists mostly of smearing pink frosting on his face. He giggles and plays with James, plays with his papi and falls asleep in Kendall's arms. At around 9:30, after they've put the baby to sleep and they've finished watching a movie. Kendall and James decide to go home.

Kendall picks up his daughter who had fallen asleep cuddled with Kitty on the ground. Logan and Carlos follow them to the door.

"Thanks for coming guys, we had a great time." says Carlos. James and Kendall smile.

"Yeah, no problem. Listen, next week we're going to the water park for the day. Why don't you guys join us? You know so Annie and Kitty could play?" says James. Carlos is immediately on board. Water park, with big water slides and corn dogs? Hell yeah!.

"Sure. Sounds fun. We'll call you." says Logan after hugging his friends goodbye. They close the front door after they've pulled out of the driveway.

"Well that was fun." says Logan grabbing Carlos' hand as they walk back in. Carlos nods.

"Aw, look. My little princess is sleeping. How adorable." says Carlos. Logan giggles. Carlos bends down and picks her up, carrying her to her bedroom. They tuck her in, kissing her forehead goodnight and then they head to their bedroom.

"Good night Logy." says Carlos snuggling into the comforter.

"Good night…papi." he whispers the last part into the Latino's ear seductively. Carlos smirks at him and Logan grins.

"Grrrr." Carlos playfully growls before pulling Logan under the covers for a night of fun…

* * *

><p><em>So...? what did you think! it's way different from what I usually write, which usually is only perverted stories about sex and sex did I mention sex...? I'm really trying this new thing where I don't use vulgar language too much anymore, because let's face it, I have a potty mouth. And with this family oriented story, I feel like my softer side can branch out. LOL. I hope you liked it. Review? <em>

_If you'd like to see a picture of how I think the kids look, I put up a link on my profile. Thank you for reading!  
><em>


End file.
